1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind power generating system for generating electric energy using wind energy, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a wind power generating system which is simplified in its construction to reduce equipment and installation costs and is configured in such a way as to minimize a wind power loss and thereby maximize an electricity generation efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disadvantage caused upon generating electricity using wind power resides in the fact that, since a speed and a velocity of wind stream are frequently changed and the wind stream itself is not continuously maintained, a number of techniques are required to transform wind energy into electric energy, and accordingly, the conventional wind power generating system for conducting the transformation task cannot but be very expensive.
Also, because the conventional wind power generating system exhibits a high efficiency only where wind is sufficiently strong, restrictions are imposed on an installation place.
Further, an amount of electricity generated in one system is so small that several wind power generating systems must be installed in the same area. Consequently, a great deal of equipment and installation costs are incurred.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problems occurring in the related art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a wind power generating system which is configured to have improved durability and can efficiently generate electricity even when a speed and a direction of wind stream are changed.
In order to achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wind power generating system comprising: moving bodies connected one with another by connectors and repeatedly circulated on a rail of an endless track; sail devices rotatably mounted to the moving bodies and exposed to wind, each sail device having a sail and a mast and including a rotating mechanism for rotating the mast; geared members affixed to one sides of the moving bodies; a generator having a gear which is meshed with the geared members and thereby rotated to allow the generator to generate electricity; direction changing devices located at both turnaround portions of the rail; and sail direction adjusting devices each for adjusting a direction of the sail in conformity with a direction of wind stream.
According to another aspect of the present invention, each sail device comprises a center shaft fastened to an upper surface of an associated moving body, a mast rotatably fitted around the center shaft, an upper transverse rod secured to an upper end of the mast, a sail fixed at an upper end thereof to the upper transverse rod, and a lower transverse rod to which a lower end of the sail is fixed.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the system further comprises sail unfurling devices; and each sail unfurling device comprises a motor placed at a middle portion of the lower transverse rod in a manner such that both ends of an output shaft of the motor are integrally connected with the lower transverse rod, a support plate for supporting the motor, a guide tube fitted around the mast for ensuring that the support plate is moved upward and downward while being held horizontal, and reinforcing columns fastened to an upper surface of a rotation member, for preventing unintentional rotation of the support plate.